Historically, fluid containers may include a dispenser (e.g., integrated into a container body, a cap, and/or the like) for dispensing a fluid in accordance with an anticipated use of the fluid. Typically, a dispenser for a container may be selected based on characteristics of the contained fluid and/or based on an anticipated use of the fluid. For example, lotions, gels, and/or other highly-viscous fluids may be dispensed from containers via various pumps and/or other nozzles that enable the highly-viscous fluid to be directed out of the container in a controlled manner, for example, in response to a user providing an input force (e.g., actuating a pump, squeezing the container, and/or the like). Fluids having lower viscosities may be directed through nebulizing pumps, foaming pumps, high-velocity nozzles, and/or the like for applications in which a user is expected to direct the fluid some distance away from the nozzle.
However, there remains a need in the art for improved fluid containers providing convenient fluid dispensers for users.